Hail to the king
by Spartan036
Summary: Bolstered by the actions of an arrogant general, team RWBY faces their most deadliest threat yet: the king of monsters. The stakes are high as our fellow kaiju's path is blocked by the creatures of Grim. Godzilla 2014/RWBY crossover. Taking Toho monster grim hybrid suggestions.


The town air is now filled of the sound of sirens and desperate cries for help as they blocked out. Military humvee's and tanks pass by numerous injured and some dead people, soldiers get out of the vehicles and aid the wounded.

"Everything is going to be okay sir!" yelled Captain Lie Ren, he approaches the man from behind. Something doesn't feel right.

"Okay?" The captain lowers his assault rifle and places his hand on the mans back.

"Yes okay." The man turns to him with a seemingly dead child and tears in his eyes.

"How is this okay!? What have you been doing for the past years to stop it huh!?" Ren backs up a little as the angered survivors surround him. He can't just shoot them.

"Yeah, we put all of our taxes and for what!? You guys being cannon fodder!?" The survivors pick up some rubble from the destroyed buildings. Ren knew a fight is going to happen.

"Look, we are trying our best to stop it alright?"

"Yeah, how many useless weapons you've created!?"

"N-" Someone hits Ren in the back and falls on his knees. The survivors are ready to kill him as the soldier tries to grab his rifle but it is kicked off.

"Lets stone him!"

"Show those military dogs a message!" The man puts down his dead child and a survivor gives him a stone.

"Die you-"a bullet goes through his head, he falls down to reveal the shooter. Nora Valkyrie.

"Ren!" She runs towards him and points her pistol at the survivors, they back up real slowly.

More soldiers arrive and arrests some civilians among the soldiers is General Jaun Arc, the man has fought this thing for years even garnered a scar from his experiences. His family were in the military, risking their lives fighting this seemingly unrelenting foe.

"What ever happened here, I don't want to know Ren." Nora scowls at her former childhood friend. Ren gets up.

"If you still have some use then grab your rifle!" The captain nods and picks up his assault rifle.

"Were gonna show this thing what humanity can do!"

The humvee's drive on the road, passing by a line of firing tanks as they fruitlessly are ineffective against the beast while another group of humvee's drive while shooting their machine guns. Jaun goes to the evacuation site, he ignores the injured even a woman who was looking for her child, the general goes inside the tent.

"I-I want my mommy." The child whimpered to the woman with red hair and a military uniform.

"Its okay, were going to find your mommy."

"Phyrrha." the woman turns to him.

"Sir." she replies.

"How are the tank battalions? Are the new jets doing anything against it?"

"Negative sir." Jaun bit his tongue.

"The same fucking result..."he growled. How many lives were lost because of this thing!?

A soldier enters the tent with a look of fear.

"Sir, its heading straight towards us!"

"Scramble the AC-130's to cover us! Deploy some drones if you have to! We are clearing house, get all the civilians out of here!" Jaun barked. The soldier nods in agreement.

* * *

"This is Odin 6-1, we have sight of the target. Engaging now!" Jaun nods his head in response.

"Copy that Odin, use whatever you can to slow it down!"

The smoke covers the beasts face as it stomps a nearby building, tank hastingly back away from it as they fire their cannons.

"Lets see if your really the king of monsters" growled the gunner as sprayed the monster with gattling gun rounds. The jets converge on towards it and fires their missiles at the same time, they fly up once they get too close.

"Did we kill it?" The tank commander looks at the smoke, the tank battalion holds their breaths. Is it over? Were the sacrifices made worth it? Does this mark humanity's first victory against the king?

An arm sways in the smoke and turns around. The beast has dorcile fins, a long tale, it walks upright and has a square-like jaw, the child of one of the most deadliest weapons known to man: Godzilla.

The monster stomps on the tanks right before they could back away before they back away. Godzilla roars in rage as a swarm of drones shoot at it but there's no effect, they make another run. The drones circle around the beast, as it stand there, it comes up with a plan.

Godzilla spins around and his tail hits the whole swarm, a drone crashes almost crashes into the chinook Jaun is in.

"That was too close!" The beast kicks a nearby evacuation train, spilling all of the survivors outside. It proceeds to stomp on the crawling survivors, it gives its trademark roar as jets and the rest of the military retreat, signifying its victory.

"Damn that giant lizard!" Jaun growled.

* * *

Glynda Goodwitch stand in front of the crowd in Washington as they begin to ask questions and criticisms about todays Godzilla attack, labeling it "One of the worst attacks in history."

"Ms Goodwitch, are there any anti-Godzilla weapons in production?"

The speaker of the house looks at the reporter.

"No plans at the moment but we are considering the mark V's of the MOGERA series" the crowd sighs in a mixture of disappointment and approval.

"What are the UN's plans about dealing with other monsters?"

"We are planning to capture them and put them into a secure island facility nicknamed Monster island except for Godzilla who we consider to be a lethal threat and could escape easily."

"That will be all for today."

The crowd asks more questions as Glynda leaves the scene. She goes to the higher level of the white house, two agents open the door to reveal president Ozpin discussing with Jaune and secretary of defense Roman Torchwick.

"6,000 injured and 400,000,00000 dead in the Oklahoma attack. Mr president...We are at end times here, I suggest we should fund-"

"No! We are not funding a wall!" Jaune angrily stated.

"Gentlemen please! Walls are ineffective against this beast while I am NOT funding General Arc's radical weapon." Jaune growls.

"But the black-hole cannon can send it straight to-"

"No, its a lethal threat to mankind." Jaune shrugs it off.

"Mr President, we are dealing with a threat worse than Al-Queda. The world is choking themselves by hiding behind structures, if we think Russia is clever, look what Kamacurus did to it. Destroyed the bunkers and-"

Ozpin sighs.

"Fine, we are going to fund the black hole cannon but if this fails, you'll be relieved of duty." Jaune nods in response.

* * *

"What do you mean we have to put project: Kiyru on hold?" asked the confused professor Cardin Winchester.

"I see..." He couldn't believe this, Kiyru is the best weapon of humanity. The pilot of Kiyru, Ruby Rose looks at Cardin with an emotion of confusion.

"Alright then." The professor puts the phone back to its place. The scientist sighs and looks at his colleagues, Russel, Dove, and Sky.

"Kiyru isn't going to see the light of day isn't it?"asked the confused pilot.

"Put Kiyru on hold, we may have the a last shot on Godzilla" He opens a blueprint revealing a a large weapon, it is labeled "abyss."

* * *

"Are you in position?" Jaune asks the tank commander.

"Yes sir."

Godzilla rampages throughout New York while other citizens retreat from it. The monster already has killed 35 Mogera units in its path of destruction, Godzilla roars again as stomps on Madison Square garden. The mutant dinosaur raises its head as something blue is about to appear in it mouth, its shoots out a steady stream of energy at the Empire state building.

"Fire!" The cannon fires a black hole at the monster, Godzilla screeches in annoyance as it get sucked in. The portal closes leaving a giant crater

* * *

In the water, the king of monsters rests as fish grimm beasts decide not to bother it. Above him is the city of Vale.


End file.
